Después de Itachi
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un día más de búsqueda para hebi, y nadie da con el paradero de Itachi ni de ninguna pista para encontrarlo, pero a cambio Sasuke se encuentra con una interrogante que lo hace quedarse pensativo un rato. Oneshot.


Como bien pueden apreciar, regreso a este apartado para desentonar, como siempre lo he hecho, y también para poner a prueba mi propia capacidad imaginativa. Naruto no me pertenece, pero eso ustedes lo saben perfectamente

 **Después de Itachi**

El grupo Hebi estaba movilizándose, como siempre, a la búsqueda del renegado Itachi Uchiha, casualmente hermano del líder de Hebi, Sasuke. Ya llevaba el grupo en una búsqueda que había durado todo el día, y ninguno de ellos había dado con ninguna pista que sugiriese el paradero de Itachi, cosa que empezaba a frustrar un poco al equipo.

─ Bueno, ya van cinco horas de investigación inútil ─ dice Suigetsu en cuanto todo el equipo estaba nuevamente reunido.

─ Y ahí vas tú, otra vez ─ Karin suspira con fastidio.

─ ¿Ah, no? ¿Alguien encontró algún dato relevante de la ubicación de Itachi? ¿Nadie? ─ vuelve a quejarse Suigetsu.

Nadie refuta aquello, pues en realidad nadie había encontrado nada. Incluso Sasuke, con todo lo que había podido encontrar, daba más la apariencia de haber estado de paseo que en busca de su hermano mayor. Eso era bastante frustrante, pero no podía hacer nada más por el día, pues ya estaba oscureciendo y necesitaban buscar alojamiento por esa noche.

Justo cuando el equipo se pone en marcha para buscar donde pasar la noche, Juugo tuvo de improviso una extraña idea, una que ninguno de los demás tenía en mente antes que él.

─ Sasuke, ¿has pensado en lo que harás en cuanto logre tu venganza y mates a Itachi?

Sasuke entonces se detiene sobre sus pasos y se queda mirando al vacío, mientras Suigetsu soltaba unas risas burlonas.

─ Juugo, creo que no conoces del todo bien a Sasuke ─ Juugo y Karin miran extrañados a Suigetsu ─ ¡Sasuke es un vengador! Si logra su objetivo de matar a Itachi, todo lo que tiene que hacer es buscarse a alguien más de quien quiera vengarse. Después de todo, esa es la vida de un vengador.

─ ¡No andes diciendo estupideces, Suigetsu! ─ Karin estaba por darle un buen golpe a Suigetsu, cosa que lo asusta un poco y le hace retroceder ─ ¿Quién va a estar tan loco como para basar su vida simplemente en vengarse de una persona tras otra?

─ A mí no me importa eso. Yo sólo sigo a Sasuke y punto ─ dice Juugo, pero Karin no lo toma en cuenta.

Suigetsu y Karin se ponen a discutir como hacían a cada rato, y Sasuke solo suspira un rato mientras se pone a pensar. Juugo tenía razón: Hasta ahora vivía con la única idea de matar a Itachi para así vengar la muerte de su clan, pero jamás se sentó a pensar en qué vendría después que lograse su objetivo. Claro que podrían llegar a pasar años para encontrarse con Itachi y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, pero eso no era seguro ¿Y si resultaba que lo encontraba justo al día siguiente y lograba matarlo ahí mismo? ¿Qué haría luego? Jamás pensó en tener una familia o en establecerse en un nuevo hogar (tomando en cuenta que en Konoha lo tenían marcado). Lo único que había dicho aparte de eso, una vez ante Kakashi y el resto del equipo 7, era que reestablecería su clan. Ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar cómo lo haría, o con quién podría hacerlo, y eso significaba un grave error de su parte ¿Y si jamás conseguía su venganza, y tanto él como Itachi y el "otro" asesino morían sin dejar ningún hijo? ¿Sólo por venganza dejaría que se extinguiera su clan, su raza, su linaje? La pregunta de Juugo resultó mucho más profunda de lo que parecía en un principio, y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa.

─ ¡Sasuke! ¿Me estás escuchando? ─ Suigetsu le pasa la mano enfrente a Sasuke.

Sasuke hace como si nada y continúa, obviamente ignorando los reclamos de Suigetsu y los argumentos tan rebuscados e improvisados de Karin por defenderlo. Realmente tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y eso sin duda le hubiese valido un regaño a Juugo si Sasuke tuviera una actitud menos fría, pero tuvo que mantenerse impasible para mantener intacta su imagen. Posiblemente mañana sería mejor para pensar en qué haría una vez que lograse consumar su venganza. Sí, posiblemente.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Tiempo de tiempo que no hacía un drabble! Espero que no se extrañen por leer esto, y es que no se me da muy bien hacer fics del tipo AU como la mayoría de los que hacen de aquello una moda, yo me destaco más distorsionando dentro de la historia misma, aunque eso lo habrá notado cualquiera que haya leído varios fics míos (lo pongo así, en caso de que haya quienes solo hayan leído una historia, y que esta sea precisamente uno de mis muy escasos AU). Ahora les dejo, y les agradecería reviews o cualquier otro indicio, ¿vale? 😊

Hasta otra


End file.
